


Interspecies

by Everly12



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Love Poems, Male - Freeform, Mating, Mating Bond, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Predator/Prey, Size Difference, Size Kink, Yautja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everly12/pseuds/Everly12
Summary: The bound between them is great, in their minds they write poems about themselves the workhouse woman and the agressive alien get along just fine.
Relationships: Predator/Human, Xenomorph (Alien Movies)/Yautja (Predator), Yautja (Predator)/Original Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Alien vs. Predator: Yautja/Human, Slasher Movie Fics





	Interspecies

**Author's Note:**

> Damn everly, you're really over here making oneshots and poems about this but yet YOU HAVEN'T MADE THE MAIN STORY YET;-----;
> 
> hold on folks that's on the horizon  
> Until then take this precious af poem  
> I love them together umu.
> 
> Also i made a drawing of sara!;  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/10JpAVVal4Ow5s23TIRRa9zfoHy9ohLNe/view?usp=drivesdk
> 
> Tell me thine thoughts on both.

Sara pov

laying on my bed, falling asleep you seem so used to, it's enduring to my rest that you're doing fine.

human or monster, what does that mean? 

we all have the same goals, the same wishes to bound our family and whoever we might care about, so innocently endearingly it can shed a tear when you're not looking.

the red that skips gaiety In your eyes, without a care, it's know what it's doing, the needles of fear that eject into prey's arms, their vessels of courage, destoryed by hunting spirit, my throbbing heart pounded by glee and the victorious roars, seeking into the sky let alone space.

my ferocious doll of velvet vicinity burning my heart with love, i pray to never lose you ever. brining many tears to my eyes, happy ones at that, the rose of clustered merry feelings come down my face.

Some might say “a monster is what that thing is, run you fool! stray away from it's grasp” “what makes you think it's truly an ally? you've seen what it's done to your kind!” can a monster stroke hair so elegantly? I reach out my hand for a cue of affection, it does have an intimidating size, i will admit but once you get to understand them.. it's not bad, it can be your paradise.

The deep voice it takes into itself, the deep hauntings produced by the communication it attempts, addressing the audience of many. Your eyes beam at the intense frequencies, Sure, but imagine it being a gentle being, simply wanting to hold you, to make sure you're safe. 

The time i spend with you is nothing but joy, everything about you is immaculate. Plenty of other things will happen, Smile and tears throughout it all, my dearest flower. 

I feel like I'm in this forest of helpfulness, I'm always one to spend my time assisting others, because why not? If we be kind to each other every day makes a better tomorrow. As long as you are honorable 

The strokes i give are divinity in each .

You are my cherry on top.  
So here, here's all my love and happiness for you, enjoy it because I'm enjoying you  
I appreciate everything you give me even if it's just a small hug, really it's sentimental to me i can be pulled into any sort of hug amd cry due to my sensitivity, I've been treated like i was nothing in the past, only being used as everyone does everything, so thank you again. It's not hard to align to a nameless girl for me. 

Let's share these vivid memories together with a smile eternally

Thank you for trying again.  
.  
.  
.  
Berserker POV

It might have been a total accident that we are soulmates but, i am certainly not complaining, the force of our relationship is a powerhouse of wonder and delight Well to me anyways, i was preparing new hunt to satisfy my blood thirst, flashing my prey and planning to return to my dreaded planet, how extremely fortunate of that buggy error that occurred that one time.

You came to my aid, in the bank of no one else would gratitude i shall sluice, multiverse of things you humans do, it's strange but does not mean i can't find them interesting, it locks my attention trying to fit the puzzle of activities, putting it together closer each day.

I'm hideous, is what they all say in disgust to my appearance, blades throughout their torso it means nothing to me, i got used to the fact that I'm an disgusting demon preying on microscopic beings like and unlike mine however i should be careful, sara always sprays me with compliments with her affectionate and pleasant scent, how could such a beautiful creature fall for me? 

She takes her sweet time, happy in the moment stroking my face with tender gentle love, the warm skin, the smoothness of it, blissfully making their way on mandibles that crave blood, i admit purring everytime,it devours my day in my favor.

Returning, ever so gently hugging the beast i am, and mabye it's all i need, but i crave for something i waited so patiently, the agony of rejection brushed my soul, my heart thumping and losing the trust i had for my self, i arose from my cowardly pedestal and jumped straight to your presence. 

When i tried to tell you my true feelings that time, you ran away, you was like a feral rabbit, a bunny,it made me sink in hopeless but i desired to have you as my pet, soft, when i approached again, terrified out of everything, you wanted me to leave you alone, small hint of me expressing love towards you made realization of what's my true motives.

Love not Discard

Origin of me parents that are scum, I'm past it now, my lovely lady has brought darling like experiences that i cherish forever even if i don't quite understand them, it hurts my brain a little bit but that is all, I'll do anything for my figure of illuminated beauty that i have scooped up.

In the streets you could call me the "man" with no face, the mask hides it, agressive mask of courting representing my untrue emotions, it's all i can wear and do at this point, i sigh to myself at the moment when i can't use my own face to hunt, because they'd laugh at me and I'd be the one dying from embarrassment. 

It's decided, seatbelt of my sanity, running like there's no tomorrow, in joy, i think I'd rather take a drive off my luck and see what happens when i provoke you with dozens of sweet spot love, thrilling in excitement seems to be the only reaction, my dreadlocks slapping on your face ever so softly 

I'll take my napkin of protection and wipe it with you until you pollute from it, any possible insult, any harm planning your way, it'd definitely be eliminated from involving in our lives, the rage i will endorse will be tragic, but they'll get the message of not to try anything funny.

. . . . .

The end of our journey is lurking us down, but we'll both enjoy it until then, they may judge but it doesn't change one thing, we are like bugs that can't breathe without each other, 

Until then there will be 

Giggles and  
Purrs


End file.
